


Wicked and Divine

by unrequited_rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Claiming, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, F/M, Marking, Nephilim, Rough Sex, Spanking, kink bingo, weird angelic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg finds Castiel and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> UH, THIS IS WAY LONGER THAN I INTENDED. and unbeta'd and it got way plottier and ugh, I just want to wash my hands of this. so it's probably slighly OOC for the both of them, but it's porn so eh? set some time post 6.10, but whether it's post 6.22 that's up to the reader.  
> I have used up all my creativity with the writing so title and cut text is from Muse's song Undisclosed Desires, which is like, their theme song or whatever in my head

A few days after the incident with Crowley and the hellhounds Meg found Castiel alone and cornered him. "So what else did you learn from that pizza man Clarence?"

Castiel glared at her and tried to push her out of his way, but she slipped her fingers into his belt loops and refused to be moved. "The video was very informative. It taught me how to deal with-" his eyes flicked down to where Meg had begun to unbuckle his belt. "Unruly children."

Meg chuckled low as she slowly pulled down his zipper. "Am I unruly?" she whispered. Castiel hissed as she scraped her fingernails across his stomach. She gasped in return when Castiel drew his hands up her arms leaving white hot trails of power, even through her leather jacket, just short of being too painful to be good.

"Fascinating," he murmured, watching her reactions.

She lifted her head and glared at him, black eyed. Castiel's eyes shined an unsettling blue with something bright burning behind them that she wanted to shy away from and revel in at the same time. With a growl she ripped his shirt open and pulled the tie from his neck, flinging it across the room. "Maybe I need to be taken in hand," she whispered as she drew a fingernail down his chest with enough Intent to leave a satisfying red line right down the middle.

With a gasp Castiel grabbed her wrist and pulled her in till they were pressed together. "Careful little one," Castiel said in a guttural language that she hadn't known she could understand. "You know not what you ask of me."

She grinned at feeling his erection pressing against her leg. She pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I know enough," and surprised herself by speaking in that same language. "Take me." She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up with his free hand. "Put me in my place. Make me yours."

Castiel groaned and let go of her wrist to take her mouth in a biting kiss. The clean feeling was back, but stronger this time, like he was pouring it into her. It didn't burn as bad this time though. Either she was getting used to the pure burn of Angelic magic or Castiel was toning it down for her. Both options were ridiculous, but it beat listening to the voice that had appeared the first time he had tried to exorcise her. The one that only got stronger every time he even came near her. The one that whispered promises of power and warmth and home instead of the dark and cold she had now if only she would let it in.

She pushed those thoughts and urges away with more effort than it had ever taken before and concentrated on the angel currently trying to climb inside her via her mouth. He was unpracticed, which she normally hated, but now it gave her a fierce possessive burn. Hers would be the only touch he would ever know.

With a growl she pushed his shirt, jacket and coat off, wanting to feel all of him against her. Once his hands were free he slipped them under her shirt, pulling it and her jacket off. When she made to take off her bra Castiel growled and pinned her against the wall. He dropped his mouth to her breast and mouthed at her nipple, right through the lace. Then he pulled back and blew gently on the wet fabric, the sudden shock of cold making her gasp. "Oh fuck," she moaned helplessly when he went to give her other breast the same treatment. "What have you been watching Clarence?"

Castiel growled again, making her cunt throb wetly. Then he threw her onto the bed and pinned her down so she can't move at all, can barely breathe. "If we do this," he whispered into her ear, gripping her throat tight. "You will use my name."

Finally she drug in enough air to answer him. "Make me."

With a glare she's flipped over, resting on her hands and knees. His hand traced a line of fire down her back; all the warning she got before he brought his hand down had on her ass. He worked her over methodically, something she never would have thought would be so hot. But he's just so goddamned thorough that she's sobbing into the mattress and she knows her panties are sopping wet and wouldn't be surprised to see that she's started to soak through her jeans to. But she refused to give him what he wanted, at least not yet. She wanted to see what else she can get the angel to do to her.

He paused and she wriggled her ass up at him, both pleased and disappointed to find out she can move again. "Giving up so soon Clarence?"

Castiel looked at her hard, like he was trying to see inside her. He scraped his fingernails up her back then, incongruously careful, brushed her hair to one side and leaned so close his lips brush her ear. "Do you have the fortitude to continue on? To see your chosen path to the end?"

The voice came back, screaming at her to roll over and let him take them and she realizes abruptly that it's a part of her, something long forgotten and locked away that Castiel woke up, albeit accidentally.

Castiel toyed with the waistband of her jeans, but not absently, impatiently. Like he was waiting for her to make a decision. Like he would leave if she didn't answer soon enough. But she refused to be left hanging by a fucking angel. "Please," she gasped. Although it grated, she wasn't willing to give in entirely, not quite yet.

Agonizingly slow, he inched down her jeans. "Please what?"

She shook her head, then had to bite her lip to muffle the scream when he spanked her once, hard, right over her cunt. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked back in time to watch Castiel lick his palm with one broad stroke from wrist to fingertip. "Fuck," she growled and his eyes crinkle in a look that would be a triumphant smirk on anyone else. He did it again, then a third and Meg found herself holding her breath waiting for him to hit her again. And she waited. And waited. She was shaking and trembling with anticipation for the next blow. She knew he was back there, she could feel his eyes on her. "Fucking Christ Castiel," she screamed. "Just fuck me already."

He's inside her before she could finish saying his name. "Now was that so hard?" he whispered.

"Fuck," she whined when he thrust in her hard enough to scoot her forward. "Fuck you."

He stopped, like he was actually considering her words. She tried to thrust back, to get him to move goddamnit, but his hands dug into her hips so hard she might actually have bruises, for a few hours at least. The idea made her quiver with want, that she'd have his marks on her skin. That she made him, a fucking angel, want her enough to leave marks so people would know, so she could dig her fingernails into them and remember.

"Maybe later," he murmured before biting down on her shoulder, almost high enough to be on her neck.

"Fuck," she screamed, fingers digging into the mattress. She fell forward and his teeth scraped a hard line down her back before he bit down hard on her shoulder blade.

"You think so loud," he murmured absently before pulling almost all the way out of her. She tried to bite back a whine, but he chuckled and pulled her up so she was seated on his cock, his chest pressed against her back.

"If I do this, if we do this-" His hands, although barely touching her, left bright shimmering trails of pain when he skimmed his hands over he breasts and stomach. It was just on the edge of too much, but she knew he was only giving her a taste of what was to come. "You're right, it will be painful, and it will change everything, but you will be mine." His voice was rough with restraint and want. "And everyone that knows how to look will know." Castiel's hands bit into her waist and she had to muffle her screams in his neck. "Is that what you want? To be mine forever?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He turned her around, gently compared to everything else that's happened, and laid her on the bed, one hand holding him up over her, the other on her ribs under he breast. "To belong to me beyond these bodies and-"

Tired of hearing him talk she growled and pulled his head down. "Yes," she gasped because she couldn't scream from Castiel fucking all the air out of her. His hand over her ribs was burning, a hundred times worse than before and she wanted to scream or cry or move or anything but she can't. There was something building inside her, starting from where he was touching her and she couldn't hold it back any longer. He told her to open her eyes and she did, unable to deny him anything anymore. She took a huge gasping breath. All she could see was him, eyes filled with something she couldn't put a name to, and behind him were his wings cocooning the both of them, shielding them from the outside world.

Suddenly it was like a dam breaking and memories and instincts that weren't hers, but used to be wash over her in a flood of understanding. It was too much and not enough and when Castiel kissed her gently and whispered "Tamsyn," it made her want to weep for everything that she'd lost.

But he was still thrusting inside of her, making her orgasm build up higher than anything and as she came she couldn't keep her wits about her long enough to resist her new-old instincts to bite down on his shoulder, drawing blood and dragging him along with her.

Later when she surfaced, Castiel was already awake, but still curled around her. His wings were still wrapped around them and his fingers were gently playing over her shoulder. "What was that?" she whispered. "What did you do to me."

"I must apologize." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. She hadn't even even known she had been crying. "I had hoped they would return gradually, as the bond solidified, but then-"

Unbidden, memories of her family crept in. Horrible, nasty, beautiful memories of when they were happy. Of the songs her mother had sang. Playing games with her brother. The times her father visited and taught her and her brother how to control their powers to stay safe, stay hidden. She pushed them away and interrupted him. "What bond, what do you mean?"

"This," he fit his hand over the hand print on her ribs. "Is a mark of protection. It means I will always come to your aid if you have need of me. This," he pressed a kiss to the bite mark on her shoulder. "Is my bond mark on you. It is ancient and forbidden magic. It will show to anyone who knows how to see that you are my mate. And this," he brought her hand up to where she bit down on his neck. "Is your bond mark on me."

Something in her chest tightened at that. She rubbed a thumb over the mark, unable to stop touching it now that she's started. "Why, how," she growled, even though she suspected she already knew.

"I believe it's because you were- are- one of the nephilim." She closed her eyes and heard screams and the clanging of swords.

"You called me Tamsyn, how did you..."

"I know because you know," Castiel replied quietly.

She opened her eyes to find Castiel watching her like something new and interesting. "Now what?" she asked even though she already knew he had no idea where they go from here.


End file.
